The Magic Days of Summer
by hughie87
Summary: In the magical days of summer that followed their Senior year, Clark and Chloe each conquer one irrational fear. The biggest surprise? Together they overcome the greatest fear shared by them both; their first date.


Title/Link: The Magic Days of Summer

Author: Hughie87

Pairing: Chlark

Rating: PG

Warnings (if needed): None

Spoilers: None

Short Summary: In the magical days of summer that followed their Senior year, Clark and Chloe each conquer one irrational fear. The biggest surprise? Together they overcome the greatest fear shared by them both; their first date.

A/N: This fic was a fic for the Secret Chlark Exchange for **Chleansmile **on LJ**.** She wanted summer, fun and teasing. I hope I met all three requirements more than once.

* * *

The Magic Days of Summer 

"Come on, Chloe!" Clark called impatiently.

"Would you hold your horses, Clark?" Chloe growled from inside the door to the apartment above the Talon Coffee Shop. Clark stood outside the door, his arms folded over his giant chest, tapping a big foot. His flip-flop made an annoying slap against the polished stone floor.

"Gah, fine! Here!" Chloe scrambled out of the apartment, thrusting a huge beach bag with items stuffed to the brim at Clark and a lounge chair that he caught on one arm. "Anything to stop that insistent _"Chloe, would you hurry up"_ stomp." Chloe turned and locked the door. She dropped her keys into the beach bag before squatting down and running her a hand around Clark's bare toes.

"What are you doing, Chlo?" Clark queried at the oddness of Chloe running her fingers around the edge of his sandal.

"I'm making sure you didn't crack the floor with your impatient rendition of Riverdance," she told him, her blonde head popping up with a sunny grin shining up at him.

"Very funny," Clark replied mildly. "Making with the super jokes already. You can carry your own haul then." Clark dumped the bag and chair at her feet before plodding down the twisting staircase.

"Hey!" Chloe cried. Rolling her eyes she threw some spilled contents back into the bag. Hefting it onto her shoulder she bent down to pick up the chair. The bag slid from her shoulder, falling to the floor with a thud. Chloe groaned in frustration as sunscreen, towels and snacks came tumbling out again.

"Need a little help?"

Chloe looked up and lowered her eyebrows in at the smirk Clark wore. "No, I can handle all this just fine."

"What all are you bringing, Chloe? We're just going to the lake. Not a two-week long mission," Clark said as he knelt down, picking up some of the stuff that had fallen out. He picked up a worn-out romance novel and turned it around in his hands, stifling a laugh. Chloe snatched it back and shoved it in the bottom on the bag.

"I'm only bringing the necessities. A comfy chair, sun protectant, reading material and a few other things," Chloe replied, standing again, bag balanced precariously on her narrow shoulder.

Clark picked up the chair and then took the bag. He glanced inside momentarily. "There better not be a coffee pot that runs on batteries in here."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I knew I'd forgotten something!" She twirled to return to the apartment.

"I don't think so, coffee bean!" Clark grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her along behind him.

"But, Clark-!" Chloe exclaimed as they clomped down the stairs together.

"Chloe! You drink too much of that stuff already," Clark threw over his shoulder. "We're going to the lake. You've heard of them? Bodies of water, usually smaller than the ocean, no salt and smaller fishes."

"Thanks for the marine biology lesson, Professor Kent," Chloe snarked from behind him. "I think I remember reading about something like that in the National Geographic but I am so excited to see one in its natural habitat."

Clark waved awkwardly to a couple of patrons who looked at him and Chloe with interesting expressions. The two certainly made a pair that was for sure. Clark, tall, broad and dark, carried a bag on one shoulder and in his hand a chair. The other hand was clamped tightly around the slender wrist of a girl half his size, blonde and skipping along to keep up with his mammoth strides. He hit the door with a knee and pushed it open, pulling Chloe up and thrusting her out before him, finally relinquishing hold on her wrist now that he'd gotten her out into the sunshine and away from all the electrical appliances she could stuff in a bag.

"Well, since you've heard about lakes and read about them, you obviously know what goes on at lakes," Clark continued his lecture as he tossed the bag and chair in the back of his truck. He grasped the handle and opened the passenger side door, helping Chloe into the high cab before shutting the door and circling around to jump in himself.

"I don't believe I read that far. I'm intrigued. Enlighten me; just what _do _people do at these lakes?" Chloe asked waspishly as Clark started the truck, the engine rattling to life.

Shifting the gears into 'drive' and pulling out onto the main street of Smallville, Clark gasped in playful shock. "Lots of things! Swimming, water skiing, jet skiing, tubing, water volleyball-"

"Ah, there is the problem," Chloe interrupted him.

Clark sent a glance over at Chloe with a lifted eyebrow. "And just what problem would that be?"

Chloe slid her sunglasses over her eyes and gazed at him behind the shaded lenses. "Water. You seem to forget that I have nothing to do with the stuff."

"Chloe, you can't honestly tell me you're afraid of a little H2O."

"No, no," Chloe negated hurriedly with a shake of her head. "I just have a healthy respect for water."

Clark bit his tongue in a smirk. Looking over at Chloe, he watched as her throat moved convulsively; signaling she was either nervous, worried or both. He laughed uproariously.

"You're afraid of water!" He crowed triumphantly. It was refreshing to find out Chloe Sullivan was actually afraid of something.

"I am not!" Chloe yelled back, crossing her arms petulantly.

Clark softened his voice, shooting Chloe a supportive smile. "Come on, Chloe. It's okay to admit if you are."

Chloe tossed her head and snorted, pushing her sunglasses up higher on her nose. "I hate to burst your hydrology bubble, Clark, but I, Poseidon and all his realms are cool. I enjoy a lot of different activities. Water activities just don't happen to be _any_ of them."

The truck rattled around a turn and headed out an old country road toward Crater Lake. Clark and Chloe were headed toward the last summer barbecue their high school class was having before everyone headed off in separate directions for college or for life. The class of 2005 felt they had a few monumental things to celebrate this summer. The State Championship Title had been returned to the Smallville Crows for the first time in fourteen years on the golden arm of Clark Kent, the unlikely quarterback. Their class had achieved the highest GPA and college enrollment in the town's history, ensuring that most kids would not be, as Whitney Fordman aptly put it once, another "Remember him?" stuck in Smallville reliving their high school glory days. But the biggest reason it seemed to celebrate was that Smallville had been hit by another meteor shower and survived.

The day Clark and Chloe graduated, the nightmares Clark had been having about "something coming" came true. It was a horrible day, one Clark would gladly erase from his resume. However, like the meteor shower before when his parents found him, there was a good thing that came out of all the bad.

Clark glanced to his side, seeing the girl riding shotgun next to him, her blonde hair whipping in the wind from the open window. A happy smile graced his face. Chloe Sullivan had been his best friend since they were thirteen years old and now she knew his secret. It was more than he could ever hope for in a friendship. She was supportive and caring. Best of all, she treated him as she always had. Well, maybe a _little _pushier but that was only because she saw his true potential. And that was okay. Chloe pushed him to be better. He liked that.

With that thought just out of his brain, Clark determined it was time to do some pushing of his own.

"Have you ever _tried _any of these activities, Chloe?"

"I don't have to _try _anything to know I don't like them."

"So, you don't like something you've never done?"

"For your information, Clark, it may have escaped your notice, but I am not an outside kinda girl. I am an air-conditioned, electronically addicted, coffee gulping, work until three in the morning kinda girl. I am only going to the barbecue because once I am entrenched in the bogs of higher level learning I am going to be able to look back on this day and remember the feel of sun on my face and sand, well, lake sand between my toes."

"And the feel of water on your skin."

Chloe jerked her head to the side. "Nothing in that last soliloquy involved water, helmet head."

"Ow!" Clark laughed. "Just for that, you _are _water skiing today, Chloe. Even if I have to throw you over my shoulder, you're going in this lake!"

"Fine!" Chloe amended, throwing up her hands. "I'm petrified of water, Clark, okay? I hate crossing Rainbow Bridge, I almost have a panic attack any time it rains and The Little Mermaid movie gives me nightmares."

"The Little Mermaid?" Clark asked incredulously.

"She spends most of the movie underwater!" Chloe exclaimed. "How does she _breathe?"_

"I'm sure she's got some kind of gills like all fish," Clark pointed out.

"All right, Gordon's Fisherman, riddle me this." Chloe turned in her seat and faced Clark. She lifted her sunglasses, perching them atop her head, looking at him straight on. "They are supposedly on the bottom of the ocean. The water pressure increases 15 pounds per square inch for every 30 feet as you go down. By those calculations, any and all forms of oxygen breathing organisms would be crushed. Not only that, but water freezes at 28 degrees Fahrenheit. In the deepest part of the ocean, the average temperature is 0 to 3 degrees Celsius, which is 28 to 32 degrees Fahrenheit. According to new studies, from the heat at the core of the Earth, the bottom of the ocean floor is 10 to 15 degrees Celsius. Ariel would have frozen to death before she could have even _reached _the surface to save Prince Eric. Plus, it's supposed to be pitch black down there. How do they see?"

Clark shook his head. Sometimes Chloe's analytical brain could really do her in. He spun the wheel, turning onto the wide gravel path that led to the lake. The truck rumbled through the trees and then out into the clearing overlooking the lake.

"One," Clark began. "We don't actually know if King Triton's kingdom sat on the _very _bottom of the ocean. It could have been located in one of the many underground mountain ranges. The movie might not even be set in an ocean, but in one of the seas, like the Mediterranean." Clark turned off the engine, stuffing the keys under the seat. He opened his door and got out, turning to face Chloe who had also excited the vehicle over the bed of the truck.

"Two," Clark held up two fingers. "It's a Disney movie. An _animated _Disney movie. I doubt they did that much research into a movie based on a fairy tale about a melancholy mermaid, her singing crab and a squid that has dark powers." Clark walked to the end of the bed and unlatched the tailgate. Chloe and he lowered it down and Clark reached in back and pulled out her beach bag, her chair and his towel.

"And finally, three," Clark continued. He grabbed Chloe by her arm again and swung her around to face him. "What does any of this have to do with water skiing?"

Chloe opened her mouth and then shut it, resembling a fish out of water and a snarky girl without a comeback. She lifted her eyes and narrowed them. Shoving her sunglasses back on her face she stuck her tongue out at Clark. "Don't look so smug. Just because you may have reasoned away my ridiculous terror of The Little Mermaid, doesn't mean I am getting anywhere _near _water, a boat, skis or _you, _let alone a combination of the four!"

Clark lifted his hands to Chloe's shoulders. "Chloe, would I ever let _anything _happen to you?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip. "Why is this so important, Clark?" She asked quietly.

"Because," Clark started. He turned them around, throwing his towel over his shoulder and taking the chair from her as she carried the beach bag. Clark laid an arm across Chloe's shoulders, feeling Chloe's arm slip around his waist. Together, they strolled along the grass toward the large group of people that had already gathered there. "I want to spend the possible last day before we go off to college with my best friend having fun. And I just don't think you are going to have that much fun sitting on the shore under your portable umbrella reading a book you've read thousands of times."

"You just want to see me fall on my ass," Chloe countered, glancing up at him.

Clark grinned. "No, I would really like to teach you to water ski. Falling on your ass is a requirement and a bonus."

Chloe poked him in the stomach, hard enough it was annoying but gentle enough she didn't break her finger.

Calls of greeting went up the closer Clark and Chloe got to the crowd of people. Chloe spotted Lana and Lois amidst the group. Both the girls waved before heading toward them. Chloe pulled away from Clark to face him.

"If I let you teach me how to water ski, you're going to have to do something just as terrifying," Chloe told him.

Clark shrugged. "Sounds like a fair trade off. Just what did you have in mind?"

Clark grinned. This was going to be a piece of cake. There weren't a lot of things that terrified Clark anymore besides the fear of the deep, dark things he only let out in the middle of the night when he couldn't sleep. And even those had become a lot less terrifying since he'd begun sharing a lot of himself with Chloe.

"Hey, guys!" Lana said as she and Lois reached them, handing Clark and Chloe each a red cup of punch.

"Hey, Lana!" Chloe said, reaching out to hug her one of her best friends. "I thought you were getting ready to leave for Paris so you wouldn't be able to make this last shin-dig."

Lana brushed the ponytail off her shoulder and looked around before smiling back at her three friends. "I couldn't leave without coming to this one last time. I'm really going to miss Smallville."

"How could anyone miss Smallville?" Lois snorted from beside Chloe. She cast her baleful eyes upon Clark. "He reeks of small town drama and unresolved teen angst."

Chloe hid her laugh behind a sip from her cup before pointing out, "I think Lana meant the town, Lois."

Lois shrugged a shoulder before winking at Clark. They all knew Lana meant the town, but any opportunity Lois had to bust Clark was never an opportunity wasted.

"Lois," Clark said with barely disguised annoyance. "You're here. Why? Am I ever going to get rid of you?"

"I was invited," Lois replied. "And, _no. _You can try but I doubt you will succeed. Just as flannel will never be able to get rid of _you_. I mean, come on. Plaid board shorts, Smallville, really? Can you not try at least _once_ to be adventurous?"

"_So, Chloe," _Lana broke in, trying to bring an end to Lois and Clark's bickering. "I overheard something about you letting Clark teach you how to water ski. What changed your mind about attempting such a dare-devil feat?"

Chloe laughed. "We were actually in the middle of making a deal." Chloe turned to face Clark who still stood beside her. "We have some unfinished business, _Quarterback_."

"This sounds serious," Lois whispered audibly as she leaned into Lana. "She called him _'Quarterback'."_

Clark rolled his eyes. "Name the terms, _Reporter. _In exchange for you water skiing, what do I have to do?"

Chloe glanced over at Lois and Lana before looking back to Clark. She smiled and as her lips curled upward in a smug grin, Clark felt his knees weaken a little. Whether it be from how cute she looked or that something told him he'd underestimated her, Clark wasn't sure.

She placed her hands on her hips. "If _I_ let you teach me how to water ski, then _you _have to come to the Shelbyville Carnival with me."

Clark's eyes widened. He didn't expect it to be something so simple. "Great, Chloe! Sounds fun. We always have a blast there."

"_And," _Chloe continued. Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "_You _have to ride the Ferris Wheel."

Clark's stomach dropped to his toes. He had underestimated the deviousness of his best friend. The Shelbyville Carnival ran all year round and boasted to have the Tallest Ferris Wheel in Kansas. Clark and Chloe had been going to the Carnival for years. Chloe always begged him to ride it with her but with his irrational fear of heights he'd always gotten dizzy just waiting in line.

"Chloe-"

"Uh-huh, Clark. You can't expect me to put aside all my hang-ups and let you strap me to a pair of skis that will be pulled _behind _a _speeding _boat that _I _will not be in control of without a little incentive. If I am willing to trust you this much, you should be willing to trust me."

"But, Chloe-"

"Nope. Either you give me your word or the deals off and I spend the rest of this _beautiful _afternoon with my nose buried in the English countryside circa 1756."

Clark tightened his jaw.

"Aw, is little Clarkie scared?" Lois whined across from him. Lana slapped her arm, trying to stem her own giggle.

He looked back at Chloe. She held his stare with steady eyes. "What's it gonna be, Clark? Are we participating in fear defying acts and becoming better people? Or returning to boring old 'Clark and Chloe'?"

Clark breathed in through his nose. Chloe expected him to chicken out, indirectly releasing her from learning how to water ski. She was in for a surprise then. If there was anything Chloe had taught him this summer it was that he could do the impossible as long as he believed in himself.

Clark stuck his hand out. "Deal."

* * *

Chloe's insides quelled. She hadn't expected Clark to give in so easily. Or at all. He smiled happily down at her, his hand hanging in the air between them. Chloe knew if she backed down now, he'd never let her forget it. She glanced over her shoulder at the sparkling water and the few boats already out making waves. It did look like fun but the thought of being attached to something going fast or something she was not in control of or near water made her queasy. She didn't know exactly why she was afraid of water. She just knew she had been since she was little. It didn't hamper her day to day life; she could still drink it and take showers or baths. It was just large bodies of water or large amounts of rain that set her nerves on edge. She looked back at Clark. She'd underestimated him. He knew what she'd been trying to accomplish. And if there was one thing bigger than Chloe's fear of water, it was her pride.

She grasped Clark's hand and they shook once. "Deal," Chloe said with an air of finality.

Lana and Lois cheered and clapped. Clark grinned like a cat with a canary. He slapped his hands together and rubbed them with anticipation.

"Let's get started," he said, reaching out and taking Chloe's hand to lead her toward the lake.

"Clark, wait, wait!" Chloe scrambled. "There is no rush. We just got here. Let's mingle and maybe eat some lunch. I am starved!"

"Chloe, I know you. You will put it off and spend all day dreading it. Why not get it over now and find out that you are a water skiing maniac?" Clark pointed out.

"He is right, Chlo," Lois interjected. "Remember in the fourth grade when you were chosen to give the announcements one morning? You spent the entire day before worried about messing up so much you made yourself sick and threw up all over Principle Harrison the next morning."

"Thanks for the support, cuz," Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Anything for family. Ooooh, tag football. I'll catch you crazy kids later." They watched as Lois headed over to the game that was starting up between the few husky football players in attendance.

One spotted Clark and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey, Kent! Let's get this game started!"

"Maybe later, Josh!" Clark yelled back.

"Clark, I'll make you a deal," Chloe said quickly.

"I thought that is what we were doing," Clark responded with a wink.

Chloe sighed. "Go play some football. Someone needs to watch Lois and make sure she plays nice and doesn't break any of their bones. That will give me an hour to dread and try to attempt a quick getaway in the truck."

Clark mulled it over. He looked back at the game that was almost underway. "Hold up, Josh!" He turned back to Chloe. "All right. One hour. And please don't try to steal my truck. You can't handle a stick and you will strip the gears and they don't need any more help."

"I can handle a stick!" Chloe cried indignantly as Clark jogged over to the rest of his former teammates.

"Hmmm," Lana breathed as she stepped up beside Chloe. "Do I sense a little school ground flirting going on?"

"What?" Chloe asked as she and Lana turned away from the game, heading toward some shaded tables that had been set up.

Lana elbowed her. "Come on, Chloe. I have eyes. Ever since graduation you and Clark have been attached at the hip. It can't all be about you and him going to separate colleges."

Chloe shrugged. She and Lana sat down at the nearest table facing each other. Chloe could see the game right over Lana's shoulder. She smiled at the karma of Clark having Lois on his team. They were already arguing.

"I don't know, Lana," Chloe began. She knew it wasn't about going to separate colleges at all because while Clark was only going to CKU and her going to MetU, he could speed down and see her any time he wanted. It was about Clark finally being honest with her and trusting her. They had been spending a lot of time together but it was nothing more than friend stuff. She had dinner over at his house, he was helping her pack for the move to MetU in another month and they were planning on attending each other's registrations next week. Nothing more than that. "We're just enjoying the summer."

Lana smiled knowingly at Chloe. "I think it's a little more than the summer you two are enjoying, but that is an outsider's view."

"Hello, Ladies," Scott Sumner said as he strolled over with his camera. "Care for posing for a quick photo op?"

"And embrace our inner hungry super models? You bet!" Chloe said. She and Lana stood up and leaned closer, their faces close so they could fit in the shot. Scott snapped and thanked them before loping off to catch some action at the tag football sidelines.

"When does Smallville lose you to MetU?" Lana asked.

"In another month," Chloe answered. "I really wish you would change your mind, Lana. Imagine the havoc we could wreak together."

Lana laughed. "As tempting as that sounds, this is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Are you sure Lex has no other sort of agenda than offering you a free ride to research your family line in France?" Chloe questioned quietly. She remembered how frantic Lex had seemed to get his hands on that stone that has mysteriously gone missing from his vault the day of the second meteor shower. "Because it sounds awfully generous for someone who is getting nothing out of the deal."

Lana nodded. "I am aware of that. The only thing he asked was if I ran over any more information on the Teagues I would pass it on. I can't ignore what happened this year but Lex and Lionel did help me with my murder defense."

"You didn't need their help, Lana. It was self-defense," Chloe pointed out.

"I know. But I owe them and Lex has done more for me than I can ever repay him for. We've been seeing each other, Chloe," Lana replied.

Chloe's mouth dropped. "As in, "seeing each other" seeing each other?"

Lana smiled softly. "I guess you could say we're 'enjoying the summer'. He's different when we are together, Chloe. He's caring and gentle."

"As long as you go into this relationship with eyes wide open, Lana. The son seems to be defying the Luthor name but it is Lex. I've seen him be both sides of the coin," Chloe replied with concern.

Lana reached out and squeezed Chloe's hand. "I know you have and I appreciate your concern."

"Anytime."

"I'm going to kill your cousin, Chloe."

Lana and Chloe looked to their left to saw Clark barreling toward their table.

Chloe stifled a laugh at his thunderous expression. "What did she do now?"

"She kneed Zack Resin for grabbing her butt while trying to get her flag," Clark told them as he sat down beside Chloe.

"Is the game over?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Clark nodded. "The other guys are afraid they might suffer a similar fate."

"I told you to make sure she behaved, Clark," Chloe teased.

"It's Lois! It's like trying to predict when a volcano will erupt," Clark replied.

"And woe to all in Mount St. Helen's path," Chloe giggled.

* * *

Chloe settled into her chair with a sigh of contentment. The afternoon was wearing down and after another game of tag football that she and Lana had been coerced into, a few other rely races and some bruises that would be quite colorful in a couple of days, Chloe was looking forward to passing the time between now and the late-night bonfire at the shore of the lake listening the sounds of nature that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and tipped her face upward, letting the sun kiss her face. Her eyebrows furrowed when it got darker behind her lids. She cracked one open to peek out. She groaned. Clark stood over her chair, the sun lighting him from behind. She felt a drop of water slide off him and land on her thigh.

"Clark, not only are you blocking my sun but you are dripping on me," Chloe pointed out before closing her eyes again and settling more into her chair.

"You're about to get a whole lot more wet than that, Chlo," Clark told her as he hit his knees in the sand at her feet.

Chloe opened her eyes. "Rule of thumb is to stay out of the water thirty minutes after you've eaten."

"And we ate two hours ago. I think you're safe."

"Okay, okay," Chloe said with exasperation. "I give in. Just let me ease my way in."

"Actually, Chloe, the best way to conquer your fears is to jump in head first," Clark said as he pushed himself into a squat. "Or in this case, feet first."

"Clark, what are you doing?" Chloe asked nervously as Clark took her hands and pulled her up to her feet.

"Getting your feet wet," Clark replied as he snaked a hand behind Chloe's thighs and hauled her up in his arms.

Chloe clung frantically to his neck. "Clark, don't you dare!" She screamed.

"Too late!" Clark cried as he took off running down the long dock stretching out into the water.

Chloe squealed as she buried her face against Clark's neck. Chloe could hear people behind whooping and hollering. She braced herself for the moment of impact. She felt Clark's feet leave the dock as he let out a cry of _"Yahoo!". _Clark's arms tightened and Chloe had enough wits about her to take a deep breath as they hit the water. Cold water engulfed them as their heads went below the surface. Her grip on Clark's neck tightened the lower they went. She finally felt them begin to rise as Clark's powerful legs kicked them toward the surface. When air hit her face, Chloe opened her mouth and gasped for breath. She opened her eyes and blinked away water.

"You are such a jerk!" She yelled as she thumped Clark on the chest.

Suddenly, a spray of water went up to Clark and Chloe's side as another couple jumped off the dock. Soon people were jumping in in droves. Chloe continued to cling to Clark, allowing him to tread water for the both of them. A laugh bubbled up inside of her as their classmates began filling the water, splashing each other and playing water tag.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" Clark asked, their faces just inches from each other.

Chloe looked at his smile and rolled her eyes. It wasn't so scary when she was with him, but she was still mad about his surprise attack.

"And what if I hadn't been able to swim, Clark? Did you ever think about that?" Chloe asked haughtily.

Clark grinned at her and brought his arms to wrap around her bare waist. Their skin touched as he pulled her close and something in that moment changed. "Then it's a good thing I haven't let you go," Clark answered huskily.

Chloe's eyes began to close as Clark leaned forward. Their lips were a breath away when someone screamed _"Cannonball!" _and they were knocked by the waves of the person hitting the water. T.J. Blackman came sputtering up. He looked to his right and winked at Clark and Chloe. "Sorry," he apologized irreverently.

Clark splashed T.J. and the young man swam off cackling. Chloe looked away from Clark and cleared her throat.

"Well," Chloe began, looking back at Clark when she was sure her blush had worn off. "Lucky for you, even though I never planned on setting foot in the water again after 6th grade, my dad forced me into swimming lessons for the next three summers."

"Then why are you so freaked out by the water?" Clark asked as Chloe inched away from him. She left his arms but kept hold of his hands for reassurance.

"I don't know. I've just never liked water since I was little. My dad put me in swimming lessons with the thought I would find my inner mermaid," Chloe replied.

"It was that movie that started it," Lois offered as she joined them in the water.

"The Little Mermaid?" Chloe asked.

"Damn Walt Disney and his believable fairy tales," Lois said. "I can't believe you don't remember, Chloe."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"She was convinced that every time she got in the water the two eel henchmen would come and drag her down to the depths of the ocean where the sea witch would turn her into one of those seaweed people," Lois informed him.

Chloe put a hand to her mouth. "She's right! I did!" Chloe began to laugh at herself. It was then both Clark and Chloe realized she'd let go of him completely. She looked at Clark and beamed at him. Lois, catching the look in her friends' eyes, quickly excused herself and swam away, joining Lana who was climbing up the ladder to the dock.

"Think you're ready to conquer your other fear for today?" Clark asked, stifling the frighteningly right feeling to pull Chloe into his arms.

Chloe's eyes widened a little. "I've already defeated an evil sea witch. Why not add another casualty to the list?"

"Then, let's go," Clark said, taking Chloe's hand and leading her toward the shore.

Chloe swallowed. "That didn't exactly mean this very second, Clark."

* * *

"There really is nothing to it, Chloe," Clark said as he cinched the life jacket around Chloe's waist. The two of them stood in the gently rocking boat owned by Sarah Burke's family. "Me and you are going to get into the water. I am going to help you on with the skis and then I am going to get back in the boat. We're going to start going really slow and then just tell us if you want to speed up. If you don't like it, just say the word. I'll hear you."

Chloe smiled weakly at Clark. He brushed the wet hair back from her face. "You ready?"

"No," Chloe said grumpily. "But I'm resigned to my fate."

"It'll be fun," Clark assured her for the millionth time. He climbed over the side of the boat and into the water. Chloe took a deep breath and followed him. They swam back to about five feet and Sarah threw them the skis. Clark caught them and untangled the rope. Holding the skis in one hand, he ran his hand down Chloe's calf to her ankle. He pulled her ankle up, settling her foot on his thigh as he fitted the shoe of the ski onto her little foot. Doing the same with other, he told Chloe to get into a position like she was sitting in a chair, the soles of the skis facing the boat.

"Are they too tight?" Clark asked.

"No, they feel fine," Chloe answered, her mind concentrating on all the pointers both Clark and Sarah had given her.

"All right, here is the rope." Clark handed her the rope and Chloe clung to it until her knuckles turned white. Clark wrapped a hand around hers on the triangular bar that was attached to the rope, his other hand on her back. "Keep your arms straight and your knees bent. You're probably gonna fall this first time and when you do, let go of the rope."

"You're going to see me if I fall?" Chloe asked frantically.

"I'm going to be watching you the whole time," Clark said. "The moment you fall, I'll be right here."

Chloe nodded. "Okay. Let's get this over with before I turn yellow."

Clark smiled and shot her the thumbs up sign before swimming back to the boat. Chloe watched him climb into the boat, sighing a little as his swim trunks outlined his body. Maybe there was more to them just enjoying the summer. It seemed like Clark was going to kiss her until T.J. bombed them with his cannonball. Chloe shrugged. As the old cliché went, if it was meant to be it would happen. She'd already decided that whatever happened with her and Clark would no longer define her life. She was enjoying the direction they were going and if it led to a possible date, she'd accept it happily. If not, she would value their close friendship.

"Are you ready?" Clark called from the boat.

Chloe did a quick mental check. She held the rope lightly but firmly; she was in the right position with her knees bent as if sitting in a chair, the skis were facing the boat. Her heart was in her throat and she felt as if her half-digested lunch was going to perform an encore. Steeling her nerves, Chloe pressed her mouth into a tight line and nodded.

The sound of the boat roaring to life caused her to let out a small scream. The rope went taunt and Chloe felt her body begin to move in the water. She looked up and found Clark leaning at the back of the boat watching her with quick eyes. She smiled shakily. The boat slowly gained momentum and soon Chloe found herself on top of the water. She kept her arms straight and her knees bent.

"She can go a little faster," Chloe called out. Clark turned his head and Sarah pushed the throttle forward, the boat steadily picking up speed. Chloe felt she was getting the hang of it and loosened her hold on the bar. The sound of the boat and the waves it created were deafening. Chloe looked back to Clark and noticed he was trying to get her attention.

"What?" She yelled. A garbled response reached her ears. "I can't hear you!"

Suddenly, the boat took a hard left turn and Chloe saw what Clark had been trying to tell her. Straight ahead was a boat that was idling but the people on board were scrambling to move out of Sarah's path. The skis jerked to the right and Chloe lost her balance, falling forward. She forgot to let go of the rope, but thankfully it was ripped from her hands and Chloe floundered before coming up gasping for air from the water. Within seconds, strong arms engulfed her and she was once again resting against Clark's bare chest.

"Are you okay? Chloe, are you hurt?" Clark asked, running his hands over her back and down her legs.

Chloe looked up at Clark, a little dazed as they bobbed in the water. "I fell on my ass. Am I done now?"

Clark laughed. "You can be. Or you can try again."

Chloe sighed. She knew if she didn't try again, she'd spend the rest of the day hating herself. And the part before she fell was getting less scary the longer she stayed on her feet.

"Rack it up again," Chloe told Clark with a grin.

* * *

Chloe had stayed on skis for almost an hour; the perfectionist in her coming out and not giving up until she could go for long stretches of time without falling. Afterwards, Chloe climbed into an old inner-tube where she, Lois and Lana spent the afternoon in a cluster of inner-tubes, legs hooked together to keep from floating off from one another, talking or napping.

Clark joined his former teammates for one more game, proper tackle football this time, before they all dived into the lake to wash off the dirt and sweat. Clark, aware that he did not sweat, was grateful that he'd already established amongst his classmates that he was in prime physical shape so the fact that he didn't perspire didn't raise any eyebrows. Catching sight of the three girls floating not fair off, Clark smiled mischievously when he noticed all three had their eyes closed. Quietly he rounded up two of his buddies and pointed toward the trio of slumbering ladies and they swam toward them with stealth.

Directing Trey Myers over to Lana and Blake Boles behind Lois, Clark took up position behind Chloe and placed his hands gently on either side of the rubber floater. Meeting the eyes of his cohorts, Clark yelled, _"Now!", _startling all three girls awake as the boys flipped their tubes over, sending them screaming into the water. Clark and the other two laughed as Chloe, Lana and Lois all came up cursing a blue streak. Clark raised his eyebrows at some of Lana's colorful language until he heard a snarl to his left. He turned and caught sight of Chloe. If she'd had a piece of Kryptonite, Clark was sure she would have buried it somewhere painful.

Shooting Chloe a playful grin, Clark dove beneath the water's surface and swam for shore. He crawled up the shore, shaking the water from his hair. He stood to his full height and turned to see Lana and Lois attacking Trey and Blake. He didn't see Chloe and felt a stab of worry about her whereabouts. Suddenly, a tiny body launched itself at Clark, arms wrapping around his shoulders and legs tangling with his own. With a cry of surprise, Clark allowed himself to fall to the ground.

"We wrestling now?" Clark asked with a laugh as the two of them struggled.

"Yes! And you are going down for the count!" Chloe crowed as she straddled his stomach, trying to imprison his wrists in her grip. Clark let her get his hands close to her bare middle before opening his palms and curling his fingers around her sides. Chloe stilled. She regarded Clark with a guarded gaze.

"Do you give up?" Clark asked.

Chloe's eyes widened and she immediately began to escape, her actions hampered by her laughter.

"_Do you give up?" _Clark asked louder.

"Never!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You asked for it!" Clark tightened his hold and began tickling Chloe, causing her to squeal. Rolling around in the sand of the lake shore, Clark and Chloe ended up on their sides when Clark felt something tug at the drawstring of his shorts. He looked down and saw Chloe had a hold of one of the strings. He looked quickly back up at her. She had her own cunning grin.

"You wouldn't," Clark whispered.

"Wouldn't I?" Chloe replied with an innocent stare.

"You don't have the guts."

Chloe lifted an eyebrow and pulled slightly, loosening his shorts.

"Okay! Okay! You _do _have the guts," Clark growled playfully. He removed his hands from Chloe's waist and rolled over onto his back, looking up at the sky.

"Victory is sweet," Chloe remarked triumphantly as she, too, rolled onto her back, lying next to him. "Never bluff a professional bluffer, Clark."

Clark smiled. Chloe sat up and Clark watched as she discreetly adjusted her yellow bikini top. She ran her hands back and checked the tie, feeling it was loose.

"Here," Clark said, sitting up behind her. "I'll get it."

"Thanks," Chloe replied.

Clark took the little strings in his big fingers and pulled them free.

"Clark," Chloe said in warning.

"I'm retying it," Clark reassured her.

"You just keep those fingers back there gentlemanly," Chloe told him, winking over her shoulder.

Clark smiled and retied the knot slowly, his fingers brushing her skin frequently. It was soft and warm and scratchy with sand. His fingers tingled on contact and Clark wanted to pull her back to sit against him so he could feel every line of her back with his own skin.

"Hey, Clark, this isn't France, ya know, so stop stripping my baby cousin in public."

Clark jerked his head up and saw Lois standing over them with a twinkle in her eye. Clark grasped the strings and pulled, finishing his bow. Clearing his throat, he stood and wiped the sand from the back of his trunks.

"You'd know all about France, wouldn't you, Lois?" He asked bitingly.

"A girl's gotta breathe once and awhile," Lois said with an unabashed wink and Chloe burst out laughing behind Clark.

Chloe stood, too. "Come on, children. They are setting up for the bonfire and I need to get a prime location for marshmallow roasting."

Lois and Clark followed behind Chloe, sticking their tongues out at each other as they meandered around the big pile of wood being constructed in an open space. Clark snagged the blanket Chloe had stored in the bag and spread it out. He, Chloe, Lois and Lana all crowded onto the blanket, facing the large piece of cloth that had been set up for a movie showing. The night darkened around them as the bonfire began to blaze and people talked in hushes under the playing of Grease.

Chloe sat next to Clark, munching on a S'more and shivering slightly. Clark jumped up and jogged to the truck, grabbing an old flannel shirt that had been left in the cab for weeks. Returning, he sat back down and offered the shirt to Chloe. She smiled gratefully, popping the rest of the snack into her mouth as she took the shirt and slid her arms into it. Wrapping it around herself she cuddled into it. Clark wrapped an arm around Chloe, pulling her into his side and into his warmth. She burrowed in, laying her head on his shoulder. Soon, Chloe was softly snoring.

The movie ended and everyone began dispersing. Chloe was still sound asleep.

"I think Sleeping Beauty is going to need a kiss from Prince Charming if we want her to wake up," Lana said softly with a chuckle.

Chloe opened one eye, awakening from the movement around her. She yawned as she sat up and stretched. "More like Prince Charming needs to bring Sleeping Beauty a large double espresso white chocolate mocha drip with extra whip. Aw man, did I miss the movie?" Chloe asked sadly.

"You were out before Danny and Sandy could even have those _"Ooooh, summer nights"," _Lois told her with a laugh.

The four quickly gathered up their stuff and began saying goodbye to their classmates. There lots of hugs and handshakes and a few tears. Lois wished lots of luck to the few people she knew and even promised to keep in touch with the new friends she'd made as the day went on. Making their way slowly to their cars, Clark, Chloe, Lois and Lana waved and chatted between themselves.

Lois and Lana branched off and got into Lois' "borrowed" SUV from her father's base camp while Clark and Chloe got back into his truck. Chloe settled back against the seat, giving a happy sigh. Clark glanced over at her. She looked adorable in her short denim cut-offs and his shirt flapping open, revealing her bright colored suit top. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and had begun to dry, the errant wisps curling around her face.

"It's kinda sad this was last lake party we had," Chloe said, leaning her arm out the window.

"We can still come out here, Chlo," Clark told her. "Any time you want. We can even invite Lois."

"Clark, I would like a relaxing day at the lake not a pro bono baby-sitting case," Chloe quipped. She laid her head back and looked at Clark. "Thanks for today, Clark."

Clark met her eyes in the moonlight filling the cab as it rumbled toward town. "For what?"

"For not letting me give up," Chloe said. She chuckled and curled her knees up to her chest. "I did have fun. And I realized that I was scared of water over a stupid movie."

"That part was all Lois," Clark pointed out.

"Yeah, but you were the one 'who got my feet wet'. I may have discovered my inner mermaid after all," Chloe said with a grin.

"As long as you don't decide to go live in some underwater kingdom then I am happy for you."

"Nah, Clark. I could never do 20,000 leagues under the sea. I prefer the topside with computers and coffee," Chloe replied. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Clark said. He reached over and squeezed Chloe's hand, continuing to hold it as it lay between them on the bench seat.

The rest of the drive passed in silence. Clark pulled the truck up in front of the dark Talon, shutting it off. He and Chloe got out and made their way inside and up the stairs. Chloe opened the door and took the bag and chair, placing them right inside the door.

"Have you heard from your dad? How does he like the new job?" Clark asked, leaning against the doorframe. Gabe Sullivan had gotten a new job in Chicago and had moved the week after graduation. With Chloe going to MetU, she'd been living with Lana since then. Now Lois would be her new roommate with Lana leaving for Paris until Chloe got into the dorms at MetU.

"He likes it. Got a crummy little apartment that he has already started calling his "Bachelor Pad" so he's enjoying himself," Chloe answered. There was a strange little silence that stretched between them as Clark hovered in the doorway. Chloe laid a hand on the door, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. "Well, I would invite you in for a coffee nightcap but I got to get ready for Lois and Lana."

"Oh," Clark said awkwardly. "I didn't know you were doing anything. It's kinda late."

"It was short notice," Chloe told him. "Since its Lana's last night me and Lois are throwing her a Bon Voyage Slumber Party. Basically just karaoke in our P.J.'s and big ice cream sundaes with lots of whipped cream."

"And that is not something I am invited to?" Clark said with feigned hurt.

Chloe scrunched her face as if she was thinking and then her forehead smoothed. "Nope. This is strictly girls only."

"I think you are discriminating against the male sex."

"You know, men have their "Men Only" clubs, we can have our "Girls Only" slumber parties."

"You girls have fun," Clark said with a wave as he turned away.

"Hey, Clark, we never set up a time for your Ferris Wheel ride," Chloe called out. Clark turned back to her with a sheepish expression. Chloe gave him a smirk. "Like I am going to forget that. Paybacks are hell, Farmboy."

"How about next month when we celebrate you being a full-fledge co-ed?" Clark asked hopefully.

Chloe shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of Friday."

Clark swallowed. "You mean, in three days?"

"At least you are getting three days instead of three hours," Chloe replied. "Think of it this way," she said, taking a few steps toward him. "You have three days to psyche yourself up for the ride of your life."

"That doesn't really help, Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "Kinda regretting making me water ski, aren't ya?"

"No," Clark said quickly. "Just regretting not having a lawyer present during that "deal" we made."

Chloe laughed and then turned to go back into the apartment. "And all negotiations have closed," Chloe teased.

Clark shook his head as he started back toward the stairs.

"Oh! Clark, your shirt."

"Don't worry-" Clark turned and Chloe brushed against him. Clark reached out and took her upper arms with his hands. Chloe looked up at him, her eyes shining in the soft light. Clark could hear her pulse rushing in his ears. He looked down at her, attraction firing along his nerves. He ran his hands down to frame her bare waist in his hands as he swooped down and kissed her. Chloe kissed him back, placing her hands on Clark's neck. Clark wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding around her back, enjoying the way her mouth tasted of chocolate and marshmallows. They kissed tenderly, nothing more than a meeting of lips, but it was enough to make Clark yearn for more.

When their lips fell away from each other, Clark and Chloe stared at one another, realizing that the kiss had been building between them for some time.

"Goodnight, Chloe." Clark pulled his hands from Chloe slowly, relishing the feel of her soft skin beneath his palms until it fell away.

"Goodnight, Clark."

Clark made his way down the stairs, turning to wave and finding Chloe standing on the landing, her hands tucked in the back pockets of her shorts watching him. She waved back with a small smile.

Leaving the Talon, Clark got into the truck and headed home, a big grin stretching across his face. Kissing Chloe had felt so right and so good. Friday now seemed days away. Clark was excited. He couldn't wait to kiss Chloe again and he had a feeling a kiss on top of a Ferris Wheel was just the thing to cure his phobia.

* * *

Friday sort of snuck up on Clark and Chloe. While the kiss they shared was never far from either of their minds, the week had been filled with business to be taken care of. Chloe was helping Lois move from the cramped little room she was assigned on base when she'd moved out from the Kents' a second time and Clark was helping out around the farm getting ready for the fall harvest. They'd seen each other every day but they had never been alone. It was as if they had a secret they couldn't share with the world yet but still had to be close. Clark found new excuses to touch Chloe; taking boxes from her hands and letting his fingers linger on hers or reaching around her for something and letting his body brush up against hers. Chloe smiled and laughed more, allowing herself to gaze at Clark without worry of being caught and having to explain it away. It seemed the transition from friends to more was happening seamlessly, without a word needing to be spoken between them.

Even with this knowledge, however, Chloe and Clark knew Friday was not a date but a friend outing formed from an exchange between the two of them. It was a gray area leaving both of them feeling befuddled as each got ready to meet at the Talon before leaving for the Carnival.

"He kissed you. It's a date."

"Lois," Chloe said as she pulled on a turquoise tank top on. She fluffed her hair after settling the wide straps on her shoulders. "Sure, we kissed, but this was made _before _said kiss which means that it still retains its "friends" label."

"If Clark shows up at that door with a flannel shirt on and it's tucked in, this is a date," Lois said from her perch on the cabinet.

Chloe clasped a thick leather belt with multi-colored accents around her hips. "He's going to show up in a red or blue t-shirt because it is not a date."

"Wanna bet?" Lois asked with a leer.

Chloe looked at her cousin in the mirror. "You sure you wanna lose another ten bucks?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Smallville is the most annoying guy on the planet! Just when you think he's _not _going to do something, he goes and does it!"

Chloe chuckled. Lois and Lana had arrived ten minutes after Clark had left Monday night. Mid-way through their iced coffees, Chloe had let it slip.

_"Clark kissed you?" Lana asked excitedly. "Before we got here?"_

_Chloe smiled shyly, feeling like a 9th grader again._

_"Oh my gosh, Chloe!" Lana squealed as she twirled on the stool. She then turned to Lois and held out her hand. "You owe me."_

_"I can't believe he did this!" Lois exclaimed, digging into her purse and slapping a ten dollar bill into Lana's open palm._

_"Did you two bet Clark would kiss me?" Chloe asked flabbergasted._

_Lana nodded with a grin. "I bet Lois ten dollars that Clark would kiss you before tonight was up. You two were throwing off so many sparks today I knew it was only a matter of time before the fuse got lit."_

_"And I was sure Smallville would turn out to be a dud," Lois grumbled._

"Well, you know what I always say, Lois," Chloe said to Lois from the mirror. "Never bet against Clark Kent."

There was a knock on the door.

"And I bet that is my financial downfall now." Lois hopped of the counter and crossed to the door. Throwing it open, she stepped back and crowed. "Ha! I so win! You owe me ten smackaroos, Chloe. Cash, only." Lois, leaving the door open, turned toward Chloe with her hand out, palm up. "Pay up."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Go rob somebody else's piggy bank because you've already sucked mine dry," Chloe finished weakly when she saw Clark step through the door.

Lois came and stood by Chloe, turning to face Clark. She leaned over to Chloe and whispered, "Told ya it was a date."

"Hey, Chloe. You ready to go?" Clark asked with a nervous smile.

Chloe stared at Clark. He was in his nice blue jeans, the ones that were not worn out in the butt or on the knees. He wore a light colored blue tee with a freshly pressed red checkered button up shirt over it. Tucked in. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows causing Chloe to cock an eyebrow at him.

"You going to the Brawny Man convention after the carnival, Clark?" She teased him. She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, meeting Clark at the door.

"Okay," Lois said as she followed behind them. Chloe turned to give her cousin a stern warning stare but was completely caught off guard but her uncharacteristically bright smile. "You two have fun."

Clark stared at Lois, too, like she'd just grown another head. "Thanks, Lois."

"Have her home by dawn, Lover Boy," Lois said.

"There it is," Clark muttered, turning and walking out the door.

"Thanks for that, Lois," Chloe hissed as she followed Clark.

"Bring me back some cotton candy! And a pretzel!" Lois shouted before she closed the door.

Chloe descended the stairs, seeing Clark standing at the bottom, arms crossed. She shook her head, recognizing his pouting stance. He caught sight of her and turned to face her as she arrived at the bottom step.

"Hi," he greeted softly, his eyes caressing her face.

"Hi," she replied with a tiny smile.

Clark reached out and took her hand, leading Chloe out of the Talon doors.

* * *

The summer evening was cooling slowly, the humidity in the air being heightened by the throng of people milling around the tight confines of the carnival. The air was filled with smells of fried foods, screams of delight and the low roar of general machinery. Clark and Chloe meandered around, Clark's eyes straying every once and a while to the tall Ferris Wheel that sat dead center of the 6 acre carnival. He looked over to his side at Chloe who was taking in the surroundings. They'd been walking in circles, getting closer and closer to the Ferris Wheel. Looking to prolong the inevitable as long as he could, Clark veered over to another booth offering a chance to win a number of choices from stuffed animals to gold fish in bowls to pretty little jewelry trinkets.

About to step up to the counter, Chloe flung an arm across his chest. "Clark, put your man card away. Most people here know you won the state football championship this season so there is no need to prove your athletic ability."

"No, I just thought that maybe you would like-"

"Clark, you win me any more pastel bunnies or stuffed tigers or mood rings I'll be able to start my _own _gift shop!" Chloe exclaimed. She reached up and smoothed the side of his collar down. "Not that I am complaining."

Clark grinned at her. "You wanna go ride the carousel?"

Chloe bit her lip. "Not that the idea of riding a polished pony up and down a stationary pole is completely without merit but you know what I want."

"But-"

"Clark, we've been walking around this carnival for three hours. They close in 45 minutes. It's time to face the mechanical music."

"Isn't there like some kind of Ferris Wheel for beginners?" Clark whined.

"There is, but you miss the height requirement by some additional four feet," Chloe answered, pulling him toward the imposing structure.

"I could squat," Clark suggested.

"And what are you going to do with your shoulders, Clark? Suck in?" Chloe circled behind Clark and began pushing him.

The closer Clark got, the more he thought about just speeding out of there and back to the truck. The only thing stopping him was if he did that he knew Chloe would never let him hear the end of it. It was a strange feeling, this need to impress Chloe. Clark steeled his nerves and tried to stand a little straighter. He looked up. It was so high. Clark was sure he was going to be sick.

The line was very short, about 5 pairs waiting to ride the colossal vertical merry-go-round that could hold 20 pairs. Chloe and Clark brought up the rear.

"No way is it natural for people to be so high in the air without anything between them and the ground," Clark muttered as he continued to stare up.

"You know, I remember someone claiming to fly almost a year ago," Chloe said absently.

Clark looked down at her. "Chloe, that wasn't me. That was Kal. Jor-El had stripped all my human insecurities away."

"So channel your bad boy alter-ego and up, up and away you go," Chloe offered with a shrug.

"It's not that the simple," Clark said quietly.

"What are you really afraid of, Clark?" Chloe asked. She leaned against him, her chin resting on his arm looking up. "Is the height or the fact that you can't control it?"

Clark met Chloe's eyes and then looked back at the Ferris Wheel. He remembered the fear that came with each new ability; the fear he would not be able to control himself. The possibility of flight was the worst one yet. If his feet ever left the ground, how could he be sure they would come back down? He did like to gravitate toward things he could control because for the longest time he felt he had none. It had always been one of the things stopping him from admitting his growing feelings for Chloe, why they had and continued to scare him. He hadn't been able to control them.

The wheel stuttered to a stop and the riders disembarked. Two by two, like animals entering the Ark, the couples were seated in the red, blue and yellow buckets. Suddenly, it was Clark and Chloe's turn.

"Step right up here, little lady," the operator said, handing Chloe into the seat. He turned to Clark.

Clark felt his stomach drop to his boots. He couldn't make his feet move; they were rooted to the stop as if they'd been there since the beginning of time.

"Clark?" Chloe asked.

"You ridin' or not, son?"

Clark's heart began to pound and he felt sweat break out along his back.

"Clark, it's okay. You can do this."

"Now come on, young man. You don't want to break this purty lady's heart by not riding with her."

"Hey, Frank! What's with the hold up?" A voice from above yelled down.

"We got a ponder. Just hold your horses!"

"Sorry," Chloe apologized softly as she stepped out of the bucket. "Just one sec."

"You take your time, sweet pea. If anyone can talk him into something, it'd be you," the operator cooed.

Chloe arrived in front of Clark, taking his hands in hers. "Clark, look at me."

Clark tore his eyes from the top apex and looked down. Chloe was surprised to see the whites of his eyes.

"You can do this, Clark. There is nothing to be scared of," she told him softly.

"Little lady, I'm sorry to inter-"

"No, it's no problem. Go ahead and start it. We'll be back in a bit."

Chloe took Clark's hand and led him to a bench close by. Sitting down, she pulled Clark to sit beside her.

"Clark, if you're that scared, we don't have to do this."

Clark shook his head. "No. You conquered your fear, I can conquer mine. We had a deal."

"Clark, the only reason I was able to get in that water or get up on those skis was because I _knew _you would be there to catch me if I fell. And when I did fall, you were right there," Chloe said, scooting closer to him and wrapping both hands around his wrist. "Now, I don't have your abilities so I couldn't catch you if you fell, but I'll be right beside you the whole time. You don't have to go through this alone. You don't have go through anything alone anymore."

Clark met Chloe's eyes.

"You do so many amazing things, Clark. So many things that would scare me to death. Riding this Ferris Wheel? That's going to be a piece of cake. All we're going to do is walk up those steps, sit in the bucket and ride it around. That's all," Chloe told him.

"Chloe, you don't ride in buckets. You hold water in buckets," Clark said shakily. "And I weigh a little more than water."

Chloe giggled. "Clark, you gotta loosen up a little. You can't control everything."

Clark and Chloe sat and talked until the ride stopped again. Everything around them was shutting down. Chloe looked at the many booths closing up and stood.

"I guess we better get going before they throw us out," Chloe said.

Clark looked over to his right. Frank, the Ferris Wheel Operator, was preparing to shut down the gigantic ride. "Hold on," he said before jogging over. He and Frank talked for a few seconds before Clark turned and beckoned to Chloe. Chloe walked over to him.

"Frank is going to let us ride," Clark said, his voice a little nervous.

"Thank you, but I don't want you to get in any trouble," Chloe said to Frank.

"No trouble at all," Frank said. He swept his hat from his head, revealing iron colored hair matching the age lines around his eyes and mouth. "I own the carnival."

Clark and Chloe's jaws dropped.

"You're probably wondering why I run the Ferris Wheel, aren't you? Seems like such a menial job for the owner."

"Well, no offense, but yes. I mean, I am sure you have more important things to do," Chloe replied.

"My son does all that. I am content to just tend this Ferris Wheel." Frank looked up at the bucket at the very top. "I met my wife on this Ferris Wheel. She wanted to ride but didn't have a partner so I told her to come back right before closing time. I got one of my buddies to run it while I rode with her. We were just about your age."

Frank stepped up and released the safety bar on the parked bucket. "So, now, anytime a young couple wants to ride the Ferris Wheel, no matter how close it is to closing, I let 'em. You never know, maybe that will be the night they tell their grandkids about."

"How long has your wife been gone?" Clark asked, his voice catching.

Frank smiled at Clark. "Eleven years next month."

"Thank you, Frank," Chloe said with a grateful smile.

Chloe stepped up on the platform again. She turned and held out her hand to Clark. With a deep breath, Clark took her hand in his own and stepped up behind her. Without releasing hands, Clark and Chloe sat back in the bucket and waited as Frank secured the safety bar. Returning to his post, he flipped a switch and pulled a lever, the ride groaning to life.

Clark gripped the bar and Chloe's hand as they began to ascend backwards. Clark took deep breaths, choosing to concentrate on not crushing Chloe's hand and the sound of her steady heartbeat. It soothed his nerves to know she was so calm. With a smooth hiss, the wheel stopped turning.

"What is that?" Clark asked frantically.

"Clark, open your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes are closed. Open your eyes."

Clark hadn't even been aware of screwing them shut. He opened one.

"Crap."

Chloe squeezed his hand. "Open your eyes and look at me, then."

Clark turned and slowly opened his eyes, Chloe's pretty face filling his vision. Behind her head, he could the see whole carnival laid out but he concentrated on her eyes.

"Why are we stopped?"

"Because every bucket stops at the top. It's why people ride the Ferris Wheel. To see the view," Chloe told him, looking out over the land surrounding them. "It's beautiful, Clark. The twinkle lights are so tiny from up here they look like fairy dust. And I can see the skyline of Metropolis."

Clark looked over to his left. The moon was full and it shone down, illuminating the landscape below them.

"It's so peaceful up here," Chloe continued. "There's no noise."

Clark allowed his ears to open. Chloe was right. Normally, when Clark didn't consciously tune all the filler out he was constantly assaulted by meaningless noise. So high up, there was nothing but silence.

Letting go of her hand, Clark wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"I can see why Frank and his wife fell in love up here if they had the view we had," Clark murmured.

Chloe laid her head against Clark's shoulder. "How long do you think he is going to leave us up here?" Chloe asked.

Clark looked down. He saw Frank a little ways away, looking down at something he held in hands; a picture it seemed. "I think he knows how long to leave people up here."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Chloe, what was Lois blabbering about when I came to get you?"

Chloe picked up her head from his chest. "Lois? Oh, nothing."

"Something about this being a date?"

Chloe pulled her head back to look at him. "Were you eavesdropping, Clark Kent?"

Clark had the grace to look embarrassed. "Maybe a little."

"Well," Chloe replied. "Was Lois right? Was this a date?"

Clark looked back at Chloe. "Do you want it to be a date?"

Chloe turned her head and looked off into the distance. "I don't know, Clark. You and me, we've never had any luck with the traditional relationship stuff." She turned her face back to Clark. "But I like where we're headed."

"So do I," Clark responded.

"You gonna kiss me now?" Chloe asked bluntly.

Clark laughed. "I thought you'd never ask."

Chloe grasped Clark's shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his insistently. Clark kept one arm around Chloe's shoulders, the other one sliding around her neck and into her hair. The kiss lasted for several moments, but to Clark and Chloe it felt like only a second. When they pulled away, both took labored breaths as Clark rested his forehead against Chloe's.

"So, what are we gonna do about this date dilemma?" Chloe asked after she'd lost the starry eyed gaze.

Clark still had a goofy grin on his face. "I think I have the answer to our problem."

"And what would that be?"

"We really have no reason to worry about a first date," Clark replied.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "We don't?"

"No. We've already been on one."

Chloe sat back and eyed Clark. "We have?"

Clark nodded. "The Journalism Convention Freshmen year."

"So, this could be our second date?"

"No, this is technically our fourth."

Chloe grinned, leaning forward and propping her elbows on Clark's thigh, resting her chin in her hands. "Where do the other two come from?"

Clark held up one finger. "The Spring Formal. Because up until I ran out, it was going pretty good."

"Okay, we can count that. Although, I have to say, Clark, running out on one date to save another girl is poor form," Chloe informed him seriously but her eyes twinkled.

"I agree. And I will try schedule all my saves around my time with you."

"Except for when you're saving me," Chloe said with a giggle. "And the third? When was this phantom date?"

"The barbecue."

"Oh," Chloe nodded astutely. "And just what qualifies all these as dates?"

Clark took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes. "They were all times when I wanted to kiss you."

"I wish you had," Chloe said quietly.

"I wish I had, too," Clark replied. "But I'll kiss you whenever you want me to, Chloe. Just say the word."

"Now," Chloe stated.

"Now?" Clark replied with a grin.

Chloe nodded. "We have some ground to cover if this is our fourth date."

Clark leaned down and met Chloe's lips, cherishing the way her mouth seemed to fit against his. The Ferris Wheel began to turn again, but neither one noticed as they lost themselves in making up for missed chances.

The bucket swung gently, telling Clark and Chloe their ride was over. They pulled apart once more and departed, their arms around each other.

"Thank you, Frank," Chloe said as they passed him.

"No problem. Did you accomplish what you came to accomplish?"

The couple stopped and looked at each other. Nodding, Clark said to Frank, "We did. In more ways than one."

Walking slowly away, Frank watched as the two leaned into each other. He smiled happily as warmth spread over his heart.

"Dad," a voice said beside him. "Have you been giving after hour rides again?"

Frank looked over at his son as he came to stand beside him. "It's my carnival; I can do what I want."

His son laughed, catching sight of the young couple walking out of the park. "You work your magic again?"

Frank watched as the couple stopped and turned, the boy leaning down to kiss the girl passionately again, like he couldn't get enough of her. Frank's eyes moistened. "Nah. The summer season had already done most of the work. I just gave them a little ride."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated and forever cherished.


End file.
